My True Love Waits
by shiki94
Summary: *One-shot request from DivaliciousDooL.* Randy Orton finally understood what the saying 'letting go is never easy' means. He's been nursing a broken heart after his divorce. Going out on a limb he decide to take his friends advice and go to the biggest party in the WWE where he meets Mara Grayson, the WWE's newest Diva. Randy Orton/OC


**This is a one-shot request from DivaliciousDooL. I own nothing used in this story. The Superstars mentioned and used are the property of Vince McMahon and the WWE and Mara is the property of DivaliciousDooL. I hope you enjoy it. =)**

* * *

Randy Orton was laying down on the bed in his hotel room, resting after having to stay late after SmackDown tapings were over for the night. He would've gone out for a night on the town with John Cena and some of the other guys, but he was going through some personal issues and just wanted to be left alone. No one but John knew that recently Randy and his wife of four years had gone through a really difficult and painful divorce. Ever since, Randy had been blocking himself off to having any fun with his co-workers. Instead it seemed like all he wanted to do was think back over what could have possibly caused their divorce.

_"Sam, isn't there some possible way that we can works things out?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Randy, but this is something that I have to do."_

_ "So you're just gonna walk out on me? After being married for 4 years?"_

_ "Yes Randy. I don't want to do this, but it's something I have to do."_

_ "Could you at least give me some reason why you want this divorce in the first place?"_

_ "Do you really want to know why Randy?"_

_ "Yes Sam. That's why I'm asking you right now."_

_ "OK Randy, here's the whole sad truth. I'm sick of you being a wrestler. I was supportive of it at first, but now, I just can't take it anymore."_

_ "You're divorcing me because of me being a wrestler? If that's all, I could just go talk to Vince about lightening my workload some. I'm sure the WWE could survive without me there."_

_ "That's not it Randy. I have no problem with you being a wrestler. I just hate that you have so many female co-workers. It especially makes my blood boil when you have to be put in those storylines where you're supposed to actually be in love with your co-worker. I'm sorry Randy, but I can't run the risk of you doing something with one of those other girls and me not finding out. That's why I'm leaving you."_

_ "Sam, please, don't do this. Don't leave me baby!"_

_ "I'm sorry Randy, but my mind's made up. Goodbye."_

That was the last conversation Randy had with his wife of four years. The divorce had taken a lot out of Randy and it seemed like ever since he was a different person. HIs co-workers noticed, but only slightly. John was the only person that seemed to notice due to the fact that it seemed like Randy had shot down offer after offer to go on a date with one of the Divas or to go out for a night on the town. Randy just seemed too withdrawn to want to do anything anymore. The only times he would interact with his co-workers would be for the cameras during the show. He had even slipped into the habit of wanting to get out of doing appearances and autograph signings, but since that was an impossibility, he would put on a fake smile and go through with the appearance. Once the appearance would be over, he would be the first to leave. He just couldn't bear to see happy couples around him, happy and loving one another while he was alone and in pain.

...

One Wednesday, after doing a house show, Randy had settled into his room at the hotel the Superstars and Divas were staying at when he got a call from John.

"Hey John. What's up?"

_"Nothing much man. Did you know that there's actually some kind of big party we have to go to tonight? Apparently it's to celebrate nearing RAW's 1000th episode."_

"No I didn't know. Why exactly are you telling me this? Do you want me to go or something? Because you know I'm not really into that scene of things anymore."

_"I know, but before you try to say no, Vince said anyone that doesn't attend the party will be facing suspension. So it's mandatory that you have to go man."_

"Damn it. Well, seeing as how I need my job and the fact that I'm bored anyway, I guess I'll go. With some luck, I'll possibly be able to milk some fun out of this."

_"That's the spirit Randy. I'll be waiting down in the lobby with a few of the other guys and we can leave for the party in a few."_

"OK. I'll see you then," Randy said, ending the call.

Sighing, Randy got off his bed and decided to take a shower. He wanted to make sure that he at least smelled clean for the big party. Part of him kept telling him to just stay in the hotel and rest, but an even larger part of him kept telling him to go to the party so that way he could keep his job. Once he finished getting ready, he gave hisself a once-over and, grabbing his phone, left his room. As soon as he got to the lobby, he met up with John, who was waiting with CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, the Miz, and Brodus Clay. Once Randy joined up with the others, the group of five left to the building for the big party.

The party was similar to a lot of the celebrations that happened on RAW and SmackDown. The roster of Superstars and Divas, in addition to the other on-screen personnel, were there and it seemed like everyone was doing their own thing in their own groups. Randy had spent a bit of time talking with John and several of the other Superstars and after a few hours of being with them, he decided to branch off and go sit at a table and sip his drink. All through the night, Superstars would drop by his table and chat for a few minutes before leaving to go somewhere else and some of the Divas would even send him flirty smiles before leaving to either go talk to some of the others in attendance or go dance. Everyone was having a good time until Vince came in the room and cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention to be focused on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen in the room, I'd like to have your attention please. As you all know, we are all here to celebrate getting closer to the 1000th episode of RAW, a milestone I thought this company may have never reached. So, to this, all I can say is thank you all. Now, if I can continue, recently I signed a new Diva to the roster, so I invited her to the party so that she could talk and mingle around with you all to better acquaint herself with everyone." Stepping aside, Vince let a girl come forward, who immediately caught the eye of everyone in the room. "Everyone, this is Mara Grayson. She's the newest Diva to sign after spending some time in NXT. I'd like you all to make her feel welcome to the WWE. Mara, if there's any questions or concerns you may have, feel free to ask me or anyone in the room. Now, let the festivities resume," Vince said as everyone in the room went back to talking in their own groups while some went and said hello to Mara.

Randy was awestruck at the newest Diva. He was trying his best not to stare, but her beauty kept drawing his gaze back to her: she had dark brunette hair that goes just past her shoulder blades, black eyes, a small nose, smooth white skin, and lips he thought were cute. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress that showed of two tattoos he could see, which were a feather on her wrist and a butterfly tattoo on her upper back. He also happened to see, while she was tucking strands of hair behind her ear that she had a music note tattoo behind her ear. He had no idea why, but he suddenly felt compelled to go talk to the girl, who seemed to be keeping her distance from everyone else in the room. She took a seat at an empty table and had her phone out, texting and checking her Twitter and FaceBook. Taking a breath, Randy got up and started walking over to Mara.

Stopping in front of her, Randy cleared his throat, causing Mara to look up at him questioningly.

"Hi, my name is Randy Orton. Do you mind if I sit here?" Randy asked.

"I don't mind at all," Mara said, gesturing to the empty seat beside her.

Taking a seat, Randy sat in nervous silence while Mara did something on her phone. Looking up from her phone, she saw Randy and the fact that he looked nervous.

"Um, are you feeling okay Randy? You look a little sick," Mara said, concern evident on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Randy said.

"Are you sure? Because if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were nervous about being over here with me. If you'd like, I could always leave. I actually really don't feel like being here right now," Mara said.

"No. I'm fine with you being here. It's just, recently I divorced my wife and I've just been having a really hard time trying to be with another woman. Trust me, my friends have tried setting me up on dates with some of the other Divas, but none of them are a good fit for me. So I've all but given up on trying to find love with anyone. That is, until I met you Mara," Randy said.

"You really mean all of what you just said Randy? You think I might be the one you're looking for? Because, I'll be honest with you. I've recently just gotten out of a bad break-up myself. And, honestly, I wasn't really planning on trying to be here, surrounded by guys that would try to hit on me. I'm just not ready for anything too serious yet," Mara said.

"Well, how about me and you take things slow? I think you're an interesting person, even though we just met and I'd like to get to know you better. That is, if you're up for it?" Randy said, waiting for Mara's answer.

After a brief moment of consideration, Mara said, "Sure. I'd be happy to go out somewhere with you Randy. But won't Vince get pissed if he sees that we're gone?"

"He won't mind. So many of the others around us have been having drinks all night and some are actually getting pretty tore up. I think we should at least get to have some peace away from all of this," Randy said, smiling.

"Well, when you put it that way, OK. You pick the place and we'll go," Mara said, smiling back at Randy.

Randy and Mara decided on going for a walk around the town under the moonlit sky. They had spent a good majority of their time talking about their own careers, their families, their friends, and they even talked about some of the many embarrassing moments they had found themselves in.

"Oh my god! And how was it that you had managed to tear a huge hole in your pants?" Mara asked, laughing.

"It was completely by accident. I was actually running to catch John and let him know he had forgotten his dog tags in the locker, when out of the blue, I end up snagging the front of my pants on a stray hook. I tried to take it out, but I just accidentaly ripped a bigger hole. After that, I'm just like 'To hell with John's dog tags. I have to go change and fast'. By the time I can make it back to the locker room, Kofi and some of the other guys manage to catch me while I'm still in my torn pants and they just start laughing their asses off at me. I felt so embarrassed and I actually thought I was going to die," Randy said, laughing at the memory.

"I would've died too if that had happened to me. It's no worse than when I actually managed to fall while I was walking up stairs," Mara said, laughing.

"I've been meaning to ask. How was it even possible for someone like you to trip going up stairs? I mean, since you're 5'8", you'd think that you wouldn't be that clumsy," Randy said.

"Well, sometimes it seems like I've got two left feet, not to mention the day when I had tripped, I was carrying 3 big boxes upstairs. So I wasn't looking where I was stepping and I actually slip on a slick area and I end up flying forward, hitting my head on the stairs. Luckily I wasn't hurt badly, but I did bust my lip open. I had to get, like, six stitches in it," Mara said, laughing and blushing.

"Wow, that does sound pretty clumsy. Glad nothing like that has never happened to me," Randy said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm so sure it hasn't Randy. You know something? I'm actually glad I took you up on the offer to go out. I'm having a lot of fun with you," Mara said.

"I'm glad I actually made the move to ask you out. I wasn't even sure if you were going to say yes, so I'm glad that you did. I hope that we can do more stuff like this together," Randy said, blushing.

"I do too. You see I really like you Randy, and I-" Mara was cut off when Randy leaned for a kiss. His lips connected with hers and it seemed like the world around the two had slowly faded away. What had started out as a simple peck went to several quick kisses and a lot of fast breathing from the two. Randy licked out his tongue and ran along Mara's bottom lip trying to gain entrance into her mouth, which she gave him after a few minutes. Their tongues seemed to duel with each other for control all while Mara and Randy's hands seemed to be everywhere. Randy was running his hands up Mara's body before he rested one on her shoulder and the other he used to grab several strands of her hair, pulling her closer to him. Mara was running her hands up and down Randy's chest and sides before running them up his back before locking them behind his neck. At that moment, all of the sadness and loneliness they were feeling seemed to fade away as they joined each other in this moment. This kiss had been what proved to the two that they were meant to be together, that they had to be together. Pulling away several minutes later, Randy and Mara were both panting, trying to catch their breath after the most electric and passionate kiss the two had ever had.

"Wow. That was amazing," Mara said, panting.

"Yeah. It was. I know I may have blindsided you with the kiss, but I've actually wanted to kiss you the whole night and I figured now would be the best time to do so," Randy said.

"I've actually wanted to kiss you too. I guess this is a sign that we belong with each other," Mara said, looping an arm through Randy's and twining their fingers together as the two started walking back to the hotel.

"I guess it is. And you know what? The sign was completely right," Randy said, leaning down to give Mara another light kiss on the lips. "I love you Mara."

"And I love you too Randy," Mara said.

As the two headed back to the hotel, all they could think was that they had finally found the person who was there to make them happy. After having to deal with some pain, they had finally found their one true loves.

* * *

**Read and review. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as DivaliciousDooL enjoys it. It took me a while to get the story written because I've been busy with schoolwork and my other story updates.**


End file.
